


it takes time

by Gastrodon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (u can read it as rinpana if u want tho), Acceptance, Best Friends, Gen, Light Angst, No pairings - Freeform, it's not that bad. rin is just. she's havin some troubles, rin struggling with her image, super supportive best friend hanayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastrodon/pseuds/Gastrodon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin had always struggled with her image. If it isn't broken, don't fix it. She longs for the cute dresses and the skirts and make up, but her life up to meeting muse had been shorts, t-shirts, and a penchant for hesitation when prompted about her fashion.</p>
<p>Well, that last part doesn't really go away.</p>
<p>Three times Rin dodges the skirts, and the time when she really starts to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it takes time

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd and only slightly edited, and short because i was in a bit of a rush but i really wanted to write this!! i've never written for LL before orz
> 
> i don't put in any nya's in rin's quotes so just. add them in your head as you please sorry if ooc;;

**ONE**

 

It had been established a very, very long time ago that Hoshizora Rin was far from what could be considered “Girly”. Her hair always kept short, her activities always dirty and sometimes involved rolling in mud with the team, or dashing laps through the rain as she bounded over hurdles. It had been this way since childhood, as long as Hanayo knew her, she was always the one who could stand up to the bullies and get into childish fights, smiling when afterward she got bandaids put on her face.

 

Hanayo knew this, but she also knew Rin on a very personal level. 

 

So, she wanted to give something a try. They’re both in Junior high, Rin completely content sitting next to Hanayo watching something about Idols, making comments here and there about what they’re wearing or how they’re dancing. It’s a good time for the both of them, but Hanayo was waiting. Waiting for the right comment…

 

“It’s so impressive how you know all these dances, Kayo-chin!” 

 

There.

 

“You think?” Hanayo smiles softly at her friend, pausing the video, “Would you like to learn one too, Rin-chan?” 

 

Rin visibly freezes, looking to the screen, to Hanayo, and then back. “A dance? Like those girls?” She clarifies, and Hanayo nods enthusiastically. 

 

“We could both wear outfits like them and dance like them, it’d be a blast, Rin-chan! I don’t think we have enough practice to sing yet, but we could try! ...In the safety of this room, of course.” Hanayo tacks that last bit on, blushing, knowing she would never be the one to actually sing and dance on a stage…

 

Rin is looking nervous now, drawing her knees up, looking down toward Hanayo’s carpets. She draws a line in the floor with her finger, hesitating and unsure. Hanayo can tell it all. She knows the answer already. 

 

“I don’t really think that’s a good idea, Kayo-chin.” Rin sighs, “I mean, I’m not really the idol type, you know! I’d probably just fall over or something.” Hanayo can hear the guarded  tone in her voice, the way she’s picking her words. “And, besides! I’d rather watch you dance than have you TEACH me!” 

 

Rin is up in an instant, already striding to Hanayo’s closet, babbling about outfits she’s going to pick out for this little performance, seemingly all better. Hanayo knows her better than that.

 

She sighs, wishing she had made progress.

 

**TWO**

 

Rin doesn’t know why Kayo-chin is so worried about her. Why she always gives her that sympathetic look when Rin ACCIDENTALLY stares too long at the spring dresses now on sale. She just doesn’t get it. 

 

After all, Shouldn’t she be used to the Rin she’s always been friends with? Tomboy Rin, sporty Rin, adding “nya” to spice up her sentences ever since she was little. It’s not like she changed much over the years! If anything, she just got taller. 

 

“I think...this would suit you, Kayo-chin!” Rin pulls out a white and orange dress that has frills on the end, brandishing it happily to her friend. Hanayo makes a sound of awe, looking at the dress with a small blush on her cheeks, before turning to the rack and digging a bit. Rin lowered the dress, confused, as Hanayo pulled out a dress similar, but in different colors.

 

“Then, I think you should try on this one, Rin-chan!” Hanayo chirps. Rin hesitates, eyeing the dress with Hanayo can see is hesitation, want. Hanayo thinks maybe she might have struck a cord--

 

“Ahaha! You’re funny, Kayo-chin! There’s no way that’d suit someone like me. It’s just not in my character, you know?” Rin waves her hand, smiling, brushing off that idea with practiced ease. Hanayo frowns.

 

“Rin-chan, I’m being serious! I think--” 

 

“OH! Kayo-chin, look! There’s something even better for you over there! I think it’s almost time for lunch, too, we can eat Ramen! Oh, But maybe you’d rather have rice? I think there’s a good food place around here...” Rin babbles, putting the dress back on the rack and grabbing Hanayo’s hand, leading the way. 

 

Hanayo’s lips press into a line. She wants Rin to accept herself, but Rin is stubborn. Rin won’t accept herself, even if everyone else accepts her.

 

**THREE**

 

Rin wants to cry. 

 

She’s staring at herself in her full length mirror, wearing the outfit Kotori gave her to try on for their next performance, which was to be on the rooftop. The most important performance. They would open with No Brand Girls, and continue with other great songs, and get into Love Live.

 

But Rin just wants to cry.

The green ribbon in her hair feels out of place and her legs feel exposed, not right in the thigh highs also adorned with ribbon. The skirt, the frills...It’s all wrong. Rin had dreamed of the day she wore cute things casually, and she had from time to time, with all her new friends in Muse, in their performances! She loved the performances, she loved the rush, but now, before one of the most important ones…

 

It reminds her of when she tried once to use makeup, nervously dolling up her face. Nothing too outstanding, nothing too noticeable. Just enough to know it’s there.

 

Once she’s done, she sucks in a breath and rubs it all off her face, muttering about it could never suit a girl like her. 

 

“Why change what everyone already knows?” Rin whispers, her voice cracking already as she walks away from the mirror. “I mean, everyone already knows me as the shorts wearing one! There's no way something like this stuff could suit me!” She reasons, taking off the boots, thigh highs, unbuckling the skirt and shoving it down her legs and going back to the safety of her sweat pants. She wrestles with the top, a crop top no less, and deposits it on the floor. 

 

She’s coming to terms with the fact she may never accept her feminine side. It’s only been like that since, well, forever.

 

_ “You have to wear it still.” _ A voice says in the back of her mind,  _ “There isn’t enough time to change it.” _

 

Rin takes a deep breath, and falls back on her bed. “I won’t stand out. There’s nine of us, so I’ll blend in.” She reasons, trying to quell down nausea that came up at the mental image of everyone whispering about her, wearing a skirt, being girly, like it was wrong.

 

“I won’t stand out.”

 

**+1**

 

After Love Wing Bell, Rin feels a bit more confident. Proudly wearing a cute outfit she’s always wanted to try out to practice, she wore a dress out, and even attempted make up once more. It’s a slow process, but she thinks she’s doing well.

 

There’s still times when she feels awkward, though.

 

All nine members are out shopping together, after playing a rousing game of ping pong among other things, laughing and picking out serious outfits, funny outfits, any outfits. It’s all generally a good time, until…

 

“Oh, Rin! You should try this on!” Honoka waves a pink dress in the air, dashing over to the young member. “It’ll totally suit you!” 

 

“W-What?” Rin stutters out, looking at the dress. It’s pastel pink, with frills, and it’s REALLY cute, but-- “No way, Honoka! Quit messing with me!” Rin laughs nervously, lightly punching the leader in the shoulder in a playful way. “Don’t you think that’d look better on you? Or! Nozomi-chan!” 

 

“I prefer blue.” Nozomi says cooly, without even looking up from a shoe rack. “Why not try it on, Rin-chan?” 

 

“But I--” 

 

“No buts!” Hanayo says with a burst of energy and demanding air, grabbing the dress and Rin’s wrist, dragging her straight to the changing room. Maki is shouting after them, telling them to be careful with it and not to be too hasty, while Honoka is cheering. 

 

Rin resigns in the changing room, frowning at her childhood friend as she switches from her shorts and tank top combo to the frilly, pink dress. One look in the mirror makes Rin already want to turn away. She thought she was done with this.

 

“Kayo-chin, I don’t think--”

 

“No! You look so adorable Rin-chan!” Hanayo gushes, clasping her hands together. “We have to show everyone!” Before Rin could even protest, the door was being opened, she was being shoved out to the waiting eyes of her friends. 

 

“Hold on, I--” Rin looks back at Hanayo with pleading eyes, about to run back in the changing room and get out of the dress, before there’s a voice stopping her in her tracks.

 

“I KNEW it! Kotori-chan I TOLD her she’d look super cute, and look. I was RIGHT!” Honoka claps her hands, nodding approvingly. 

 

“You do look very cute, Rin!” Kotori smiles. Nico mutters something about how it was cute, not as cute as Nico-Nii, of course, but cute. Nozomi is smiling her mysterious smile and nodding, while Eli gave her an approving thumbs up. Umi, who’s hefting most of the bags, gives her a big smile.

 

“It really does suit you. I can buy it for you, if you’d like.” Maki pipes up, stepping forward.  

 

“You don’t have to do that!” Rin immediately responds, blushing madly, lightly stepping back into the changing room. “Really! I don’t wanna impose or anything!! It’s fine!!” She shakes her head. 

 

Rin pauses, looking back into the mirror. Staring back is a cute Idol, with long, muscular legs from track. Cute, bouncy orange hair. Rin smiles. 

 

“You really think it suits me?”

 

Hanayo beams, and Rin turns to her with a bright grin of her own. It’s progress.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP!! i love rin so much she is my best girl. i REALLY REALLY REALLY connect with her struggle so tht's why i wrote this! i hope u love her too. That time with love wing bell, i thoguht, her problem can't be gone just like that, i don't think! so that's where that last timeline came from..yes
> 
> idk if i'll write anymore love live i just wanted to get this out of my system tbh
> 
> anyway nya


End file.
